


Moving Day (Working Title)

by ao3_elos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3_elos/pseuds/ao3_elos
Summary: This is an unfinished work. I wanted to share what I have so far to see if I'm heading in the right direction. All feedback is appreciated!It's moving day! Korra and Asami decide to move in together after realizing they now need their own space. What will the two lovers get up to on their first night alone in their new apartment?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Moving Day (Working Title)

"I thought you said you were going to get something _quaint?"_ Korra said sarcastically as she excitedly bounded through the apartment.

Asami sheepishly giggled, "I guess _quaint_ isn't quite the right word, huh? Well it _is_ smaller than the Sato Mansion..." Korra laughed. Although Asami was far from pretentious, growing up rich definitely affected her perception of some things.

“Are you kidding? This view is amazing!” Korra said as she ran towards a large open glass door and out to a balcony that wrapped around the front of the apartment. She leaned over the banister as she admired the scene in front of her. 

Their new apartment had a sweeping view of Republic City’s Yue Bay. The late summer sunset danced warmly on the gentle swells. In the far distance, she could also see Kyoshi Bridge, and Air Temple Island. Just a bit closer, was her past self, staring back at the city, proudly looking towards it. Korra couldn't help but wonder if that was the case - she wished she could ask.

Korra’s eyes then fell upon the crumbling remains left in the wake of Kuviras attack. Her hand absentmindedly found the back of her head, “Er - if you look past the destroyed parts…”

“Think of it as an opportunity to make things even better that before!” Asami said reassuringly, walking up behind Korra and placing her hands on her shoulders. “Besides, I told you about the plans Zhu Li and I are working on to turn that part of the city into a Spirit Sanctuary." 

Korra looked back at the area and tried to reimagine it as Asami described, but it was hard for her to see anything other than what it currently was. However, she wholeheartedly trusted Asami and Zhu Li to what was best for the people and the spirits of Republic City. 

"I actually thought of some new ideas after seeing things from up here,” Asami added. Her hand found her chin as she looked at the ruins in the distance, her brow furrowed. Korra could almost see the gears in Asami's head churning.

Before Asami found a reason to hide in her office for a few hours Korra spoke, "This is really it, huh? Finally a place for just the two of us... alone... together..." She added with an awkward chuckle.

Asami laughed, "You're cute." 

They both lived mostly on Air Temple Island for the last several years, but recently decided to move in to the city. Korra and Asami found that after their fateful trip to the Spirit World, they now had a new need for privacy that they didn’t really have before. 

The White Lotus members on the island were instructed to continue protecting Korra on Tenzin and Tonraq’s orders, despite her objections that she did not need protection. Korra and Asami were able to sneak away from them for a few brief moments of alone time, but eventually they would see or hear a White Lotus member lurking nearby. Although Asami was able to laugh at these interruptions, Korra was growing increasingly frustrated, and Asami felt sorry for the White Lotus members being constantly chewed out by her angry girlfriend. Not to mention that when Tenzin’s kids were around, they clung to Korra like elbow leeches. 

Asami's childhood home was also no longer empty. It was now home to Mako, Bolin and practically all their known relatives; a lot of them having a hard time finding jobs in the Republic City job market. Although Ba Sing Se was a large and unforgiving city, and Mako's family had it rough there too, Republic City was also a harsh place to thrive in; Asami didn't want to rush them while they figured things out. 

But mostly she felt haunted by the ghosts of her father and mother in those hallways – particularly now after her father's recent and gruesome death. She wasn’t ready to go back there even if there was a spare room available somewhere on the estate.

Asami shook the painful loss of her parents out of her head before Korra noticed a change in her expression, "This place is perfect, don't you think? It's near everything - my office, the police station in case Mako and Bolin want to stop by after work, City Hall, the new portal..." 

Korra gently smiled moved closer to Asami. She gave Asami a light but meaningful peck on the cheek and looked deeply into her eyes, "Anywhere is perfect as long as we're together."

Asami was sure that Korra noticed Asami trying to hide those painful thoughts. Korra always seemed to notice these things, especially after all that she experience recently. Asami grabbed Korra’s hands and smiled, "I love you, Korra."

She found Korra's lips. It was a relatively brief kiss, but still full of intensity and ardor. She felt a warmth shoot through her body. Korra too felt this rush of energy flowing through from the moment their lips made contact. She felt like her entire spirit was being undone. She felt like she could float away into the heavens if she wasn't tethered to the Earth by some force. By Asami.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable and at the same time electrified, Korra pulled away and jumped. For a second, Asami tensed up as Korra disappeared in a gust of wind. Asami sometimes forgot that despite Korra's appearance, as an airbender she was extremely light on her feet and capable of near flight, but Korra's recklessness and impulsivity still sometimes caught her by surprise. 

She heard Korra from somewhere above her, "Wow this place is unbelievable, 'Sami!” Asami knew that Korra must have discovered the space that she had been keeping a surprise. Asami was making her way inside to join her upstairs, when Korra's head popped upside down from above. Her hair blowing in the cool evening breeze. "Care to join me?" She asked extending an arm towards Asami.

"You know we have stairs-,” Asami was caught off-guard by the ease in which Korra, hanging upside down by a fixture using her legs, was able to pull her up and over the railings above them. They both landed lightly on a small lush garden created by spirit vines.

"Yeah, but this is more fun,” Korra said cheekily.

Thick green vines ran up and around the side of the building, creating a private yet open green area that was only accessible to their apartment via the upstairs master bedroom. Asami chose the apartment knowing that Korra would love to meditate in the space.

Asami and Korra spent a long moment sitting on the rooftop spirit garden, chatting and watching the sunset disappear below the horizon. Occasionally a friendly spirit would appear and say hello. One spirit sat with them for a while. It enthusiastically spoke of all the positive changes it noticed since Korra opened the spirit portals, and assured Korra that not _all_ the spirits hated her. It jovially waved goodbye as it faded away and promised to visit often. 

As the red evening glow gradually disappeared, the city lights breathed into life. Although some parts of the city were currently almost in complete darkness, illuminated only by the golden aura of the new Republic City spirit portal, other sections of the city seemed to be carrying on as normal. For this reason Korra felt hopeful for the future of Republic City.

Eventually Korra and Asami's conversations turned to silence. They wordlessly sat with their fingers loosely interlaced, listening only to the distant hustle and bustle sounds of Republic City night life. Their silence was not because of lack of topics, as the two lovers never ran out of things to talk about, but because both of them were wordlessly appreciating how wonderful this moment felt. How at peace and perfectly balanced they now were after such a long time. 

A low grumble brought them back to reality. Asami's head turned towards Korra, who returned her amused look with the crooked smirk she loved.

"You heard that, huh?"

"You worked so hard moving all our stuff in today. You must be hungry," Asami said understandably. 

"Starving, actually." Korra said rubbing her stomach looking forlorn. Korra was always ready to eat.

Asami and Korra decided to make their way back into the apartment through their master bedroom this time, even though Korra was ready to just jump down the same way she came up. "So, what's for dinner?" Korra asked excitedly. 

"I was thinking of this restaurant nearby that serves authentic Fire Nation food - how's that sound?"

"Great! I haven't had fire nation food since I met with the Firelord before I—", Korra trailed off, feeling embarrassed again. Asami knew where Korra's thoughts were. 

"Before you took a much needed break to heal from all the trauma you've been through these past few years?" Asami joked. "I know it's hard, but I told you to stop feeling guilty about that. You did what was best for you in that moment and you came back stronger than ever."

Korra smiled, "Thanks. I'm still struggling to come to peace with it all but I’ll get there."

"Take all the time you need," Asami said gently. "But don't you dare leave me again! I swear I _will_ hunt you down, Avatar." She jokingly threatened.

Korra laughed, "Easy there, Sato! I swear I'm not going anywhere without you ever again."

\---

Asami and Korra decided to change into more comfortable clothes while they waited for their food delivery. Once in sleep wear, they sat on the only available piece of furniture in the entire apartment: a bare mattress thrown on the living room floor by Korra, despite the movers offering to bring it up, as they were contracted to do.

Korra heavily dropped backwards onto the mattress with a heavy sigh. Asami joined her, lying across the mattress lying sideways and looking longingly at her.

Their eyes met. 

Korra heartbeat quickened. She wasn’t sure if Asami really knew just how beautiful and alluring she was. Everything she did was unintentionally - or maybe in some cases somewhat intentionally - seductive.

“So, ah- what should we do while we wait? We don’t even have a radio hooked up…” Korra noticed how the fabric of Asami's nightgown hugged her curves. She tried to control where and for how long her eyes wavered over her body. 

Asami took a bit to answer before saying, “I don’t even know where my pai sho set is in all these boxes.” She stretched over and across Korra’s body to look in an open box next to the mattress. Korra’s breath caught in her throat as she shamelessly studied Asami’s body reaching over her.

They were surrounded by boxes and luggage, most of them belonging to Asami. Korra always knew that Asami had a lot of stuff, but this move made her realize that even more. It took Korra one trip to carry all her own possessions into the apartment from the moving truck. She lost count how long it took to get Asami's assortment of beauty supplies, clothes, gadgets, tools, paperwork, and other things upstairs.

Asami rummaged in the box for longer than necessary. At that point they both knew the pai sho set was not in that particular box. Korra noticed Asami’s cheeks were a bit red now.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest. _Make your move, Avatar!_ Korra thought to herself.

In that moment Asami leaned back and turned to look at Korra, “It’s uh-it’s not there.” Her whole body flush and warm, and her eyes expectant. Without any thought and without any hesitation, Korra sat up and hungrily kissed Asami.

Trying her best to move without breaking their connection for longer than necessary, Asami repositioned herself to straddle Korra. They kissed deeply and intensely, their breathing quickly becoming fast and audible. All the tension that had been building up over the last few weeks, finally bubbling over. 

Asami pulled on Korra’s top and leaned backwards, and invitation for Korra to get on top of her now. Asami gently suck on Korra’s bottom lip. A low groan escaped Korra. The anticipation in the air was palatable.

Asami unconsciously spread her legs in an invitation for Korra to explore her body further than they have been able to before. Korra's hand instinctively found its way to the folds of Asami’s dress and up her thighs. Asami let out an airy moan of anticipation into Korra’s mouth. Korra’s fingers grazed the velvety wetness of the bottom of Asami’s underwear. She hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

Without any warning, they were accosted by a loud sound reverberating through the apartment. They both jumped at the unexpected ringing of the doorbell. In this passionate moment, the noise seemed even more jarring than normal.

\- To Be Continued -


End file.
